Edward or William?
by Topaz in the Meadow
Summary: Edward leaves AGAIN! Bella is torn into pieces. Will Bella get over Edward and move on? Will she meet another suave vampire? Will Edward come back? Dun Dun Dun! Read and find out! Edward needs you! CHAPTER 13 NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

**(Bella's POV)**

**I stood there dripping wet from the rain. I stammered trying keep up, only because my train of thought was failing terribly. Did he really say that?**

"Wait, what?" I said trying figure out reality.

"Bella," Edward said as he sighed deeply, "We both know that you and I can not be together. I am too dangerous for you to be around anymore. Bella, I truly am sorry." He turned around and ran at vampire speed away from me. He just left me in front of my house. He never once turned around and looked back at me. I felt my knees give way and just moments later I was on the ground crying as if my soul and heart were being torn apart. I tried to hold back my tears, but I failed. I just couldn't stop thinking that my only love just walked away from me for the second time. But I had to hold strong for Charlie. 

**I slowly stumbled to the front door and walked in. Charlie had a concerned look on his face. I could not think about what had just happened. I couldn't. I wouldn't. He opened his mouth, but I quickly cut in.**

"**Dad, I don't want to talk about it right now," I said trying to gain control over my raging emotions. "Your wish has come true." I turned quickly and ran up the stairs. I couldn't stand to see Charlie's broken face any longer.**

**I got into my room and changed into my fuzzy pajamas. I sat on my bed and looked at my clock. 9:15 pm. I tried to fight back the tears but I couldn't, they just kept streaming down my face. Maybe if I went to sleep I would wake up in my beautiful angel's arms. I wanted this all to be a horrid nightmare but it just hurt too much to be a dream. My head slowly sank to the pillows then I started to cry myself asleep.**

**I woke up early and looked at my clock. It read 8:45 am. I slowly sat up and yawned expecting to see my angel waiting for me. I looked over to my rocking chair and saw it was empty. I was beginning to panic when I remembered about yesterday. My nightmare was reality. I had hoped this day would have never come again. I rubbed my eyes and looked again at my rocking chair. Sure enough I was not dreaming. Edward was not there. I had to leave this room full of memories. I grabbed my clothes and bag of toiletries and ran towards the bathroom.****I looked into the mirror and saw my red, puffy eyes. I took a hot shower to clear my thoughts and headed downstairs. I glanced out the window and saw an empty driveway. I once again broke into tears. That was where **_**he **_**picked me up so many times. I turned around quickly. I would not let the memories flood into my mind. Though my teary eyes I saw a note on refrigerator. I walked up to it and it read, **

_**Bella,**_

_**I will be out late. I went fishing with Billy. Don't worry about supper. I will stop and get something to eat later.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Dad**_

**I opened refrigerator and glanced at the food. I was too upset to eat. I was heading towards the living room when the doorbell rang. At the door was one of the last people I would have expected to see.**

**A/N: I'm going to be nice because my editor, MarryMeTopaz, made me(RAWR). I will tell you who is at the door….ROSALIE(or not)!!! I need at least 5 reviews from everyone before I post my 2****nd**** chapter. Hurry Bella needs you… **


	2. Chapter 2

E/N(editors note): Hi peoples!!! I love being a editor because I know what is going to happen!!! Although topaz in the meadow won't let me give it away (GRRRRR)!!! D  
A/N: Sorry about my editor... she's weird like that. )  
Disclaimer: Editor and Author's conversation  
A:I wish I owned Twilight E: Me too –sigh- A: But we don't  
E: Stephenie Meyer does

**It was Alice .**

" **Alice ," I managed to say between sniffles, "What… Are… You… Doing… Here?"**

"**Bella," She said swiftly as she walked through the door. "We need to talk. Edward is going through one of his phases again. I am really sorry if you thought it was about you. We both know that he can't live without you. I had a vision that Edward will come back to you. I am not sure what day it is yet. I just know-"She stopped talking abruptly. She was having a vision.  
**

" **Alice ," I said softly, "What do you see?" A loud pounding was came from the door. Startled, I jumped up and opened the door and Jasper came rushing in. He nodded towards me and then rushed towards Alice.**

" **Alice , what do you see?" His voice was soothing, like his voice. She quickly returned from her vision and a smile approached her face.  
She grabbed Bella and looked at her with those familiar topaz eyes.**

"**Alice," I questioned, "What did you see."**

"**Edward…coming…back…"Alice exclaimed between her squeals of joy.**

"**Whoa. What?" I asked, confused.**

"**May 5th. He's coming back May 5th?" Alice exclaimed cheerfully and smiled at Jasper.**

"**May 5th," I whispered.**

"**Isn't it great!!! That's only four days!!!" Alice said joyfully as she turned back towards Bella. What she just said finally struck me.**

"**Oh my gosh!" I said trying to hold back my tears of joy. My joy  
was skyrocketing. There was only one problem, I had a doubt.**

"**Alice," I began, "Are you sure that's exactly what you saw? Do you know what year it would be when he comes back?" I tried not to think about how long it could possibly be.**

"**Oh, I am positively, positive that that's what I saw….But I didn't see a year but I know...He just has to." Her cheerfulness was quickly  
fading. How could I have doubted Alice? Jasper quickly glared at me and I felt a wave of happiness fall upon Alice and me. A smile immediately rose upon her face.**

"**Lets do something, Bella!!! Maybe we can shop for something you can wear May 5th!!!"Alice exclaimed.**

"**NO. I will not do it. I have plenty of things from the last time we went shopping. Why can't I just use those?" I begged. But I gave in to Alice and her demands, because I was in a happy mood ever since I found out my Edward was going to be here soon.**

"**Ok, fine Alice. I will go shopping with you, BUT you can't spend  
too much money on me. You have to spend some on yourself too." I stated cautiously. Jasper ran home as Alice and I headed to the mall. After five, yes five, hours in the mall Alice and I finally came home with all the clothes I will ever need. In all we spent nearly $400, all on me. On the way home all I did was look out my window. The speed made me think of Edward, my Edward. He'd be back in only four days. I could hold up that long, couldn't I?**

"**Bella," Alice questioned, "Is there something wrong?" No, I would not let Alice know my doubts in her.**

"**Oh, it's nothing," I said turning around to face her. I tried to put a smile on my face but my mind was too untrusting.**

"**I don't believe you," Alice stated calmly.**

"**I know. I just miss my mom," I whispered. I had to make up an excuse, any excuse. I did miss my mom, but the problem was she wasn't the only one I missed. I missed Edward too. He was always there for me. I hoped so badly that Alice was right. I hope he will come this year. But what if he didn't, what if he changed his mind? What if he never came back? I had to hold strong. He will be back. My Edward will back.**

**I glanced towards the window and saw I was home. I headed inside with  
my endless supply of clothes.**

**There sitting on my bed was the last person I expected to see.**


	3. Chapter 3

_E/N: Ok random not here but oh well... I think that Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly larkson is the perfect song for when bella is going through her depression in New Moon! On your review you can tell me if you agree! D_

Disclaimer: Neither me or any of my friends own the awsomely, awsome books called Twilight and New Moon!

**Esme was sitting on my bed looking at me with those familiar topaz eyes. I tried to read her expression, but it was unreadable. Why was she here? What did she want? Did something happen to **_**him**_**? As these questions filled my head, she slowly stood up and turned towards me. Her expression was as readable as ever. Her topaz eyes held more concern and sorrow than any one soul should hold. She slowly took me in for a hug as she sobbed dryly. **

"**Bella, I am truly sorry. I thought Edward had learned. I just want you to know that our family is always going to welcome you with open arms and open hearts. We are here for you in your time of need." As she said this she climbed gracefully and carefully out the window. I broke into sobs. I couldn't help it. She was his mother. Why couldn't she tell him his mistake? I slowly climbed into bed and looked at my clock. It read 9:45 pm. I laid my head softly on the pillow, cried, and thought, "May 5. May 5."**

**I woke up the next morning to a bright sunny day. Sadly, I knew I would have no comfort today in school. No Alice , no Jasper. It took all my strength not to crawl back under the covers. I slowly got ready and went to my classes.**

**Through all my classes all I thought about, all I dreamed about was my Edward that was going to back on May 5. I slowly was brought back to reality when I heard... **

"**Bella," My teacher said impatiently, "I would like an answer to my question."**

"**Umm, 42." I said not sure what class I was in. I had walked around everywhere in a daze.**

"**I am sorry. That is not the correct answer. You are in Biology, not Trigonometry. Please, pay attention Ms. Swan" He said. I could her people around me giggling.**

"**Yes Sir," I murmured. I was barely audible.**

**The teacher continued talking and finally the bell rang. I was up and out the door before any one was even out of their seats. I quickly ran to my next class before I could be late. I got there and sat down so I could have some time to think about Edward again. Apparently I had been through quit a few classes AND lunch before I knew it. I had to get out! I had to get this day over with so May 5 could come! I ran to my truck. I sat there for a few minutes as I slowly, but gradually, gained control of my raging emotions. Why did it have to end like this? I put the key in the ignition and slowly drove home. When I got home, I fumbled with the keys for a second before finally unlocking the door. I opened the door and looked around. Nothing had changed. I slowly stumbled up the stairs and opened the door to my room. I looked around my room as if I hadn't seen it in forever. I liked the cleanliness of it. I set my school bag down on the floor. I walked to my radio and turned it on, glad to be out of school. I sat on my bed listening to music. I looked at my clock. It read 5:30pm (A/N: she got home at 5:30 because she drove home SLOWLY!!!). After a while I laid down on my bed and drifted to sleep.**

**(A/N: Sorry no cliff hanger here!!! I know that u would love one –yeah right- but I was to tired and my family keeps telling to do this and to do that. It REALLY gets annoying after a while.)**


	4. Chapter 4

E/N: Yet another fun note from me the editor!!!... Review!!!! (I ran out of ideas) D

**I awoke the next morning to yet another rainy day. I went to the bathroom and turned on my radio. I turned on the shower and stepped in. I felt the muscles in my neck quickly loosen as the hot water ran down my back. I started singing to the radio (she was listening to 'wait for you' By: Elliott Yamin) **

**After I took my shower I got dressed quickly and dragged myself to the car.**

**I tripped over a rock on my way over towards the car. I half expected my beautiful Angel to be there to catch my fall. But to my disappointment there was me on the ground. It took all I had in me not to go running inside to my safe haven. But of course I didn't. I drove myself to school in a daze. I was lost in deep thought about Edward. Was he going to be there today? It was a perfect day for vampires. When I drove into the parking lot of the school there sat Rosalie's convertible. Edward did not come. I would have to wait only f... wait, what is today? **

**Right then, my teacher came in so I took advantage, "Sir what is today?" **

**" I believe it is the 4th, Bella," He answered. Only one more day. I had waited this long I could surly wait another day. **

**The rest of my classes passed by in a blur and before I knew it I was at home sitting on my bed. I looked up and there was my stalker. Alice . She smiled her sparkling smile at me.**

"**Hey Bella," Alice said as she hugged me.**

"**Hey," I said trying to figure out why Alice was here.**

"**I have something to tell you. I had a vision..."**

**(A/N: Huge Cliff Hanger!!! Sorry it is so short…I came to the perfect cliff hanger here so I was like lets stop here. I will update soon…so don't get mad. I am listening to this song…it is really good. **

**It fits well at the top part…it is 'wait for you'. Here are the lyrics:**

_**Verse 1  
I never felt nothing in the world like this before  
Now I'm missing you  
& I'm wishing that you would come back through my door  
Why did you have to go? You could have let me know  
So now I'm all alone,  
Girl you could have stayed  
but you wouldn't give me a chance  
With you not around it's a little bit more then i can stand  
And all my tears they keep running down my face**_

_**Why did you turn away?  
Bridge  
So why does your pride make you run and hide?  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what you keep inside  
This is not how you wanted to be**_

Chorus  
So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life  
Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just aint true  
I really need you in my life

_**No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you  
Verse 2  
It's been a long time since you called me  
(How could you forget about me)  
You got me feeling crazy (crazy)  
How can you walk away,  
Everything stays the same  
I just can't do it baby  
What will it take to make you come back  
Girl I told you what it is & it just ain't like that  
Why can't you look at me, your still in love with me  
Don't leave me crying.  
Bridge  
Baby why can't we just start over again  
Get it back to the way it was  
If you give me a chance I can love you right  
But your telling me it wont be enough  
Chorus  
So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life  
Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just aint true  
I really need you in my life**_

_**No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you  
Bridge  
So why does you pride make you run & hide  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what your keeping inside  
Thats not how you wanted to be  
Baby I will wait for you  
Baby I will wait for you  
If it's the last thing i do  
Chorus  
Baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life  
Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just aint true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you  
I'll Be Waiting.**_


	5. Chapter 5

E/N: In New Moon I found another song that was perfect! At the part where Edward, Alice and Bella are in the waiting room at the volturi they should play 'Far Away' By: Nickelback!!! Oh and if you want to here lies, you can read the ST/N!

ST/N(Story Testers Note): I am the only sane one in this writing team!

A/N: cough cough not cough cough (I clearly did not read the E/N when putting this)

"**Bella, I had a vision," Alice sadly said.**

" **Alice , what was it?" I whispered impatiently.**

"**Bella, I don't know how to tell you this, so I suppose that I should just say it. Victoria is back for revenge," She sobbed tearlessly.**

"**Oh, Alice . Are you sure? I mean, do you know when she is coming?" **

"**Bella, I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. Yes, I am sure. And no, I don't know when she is coming back. I just know she is coming on a sunny day."**

"**Why would she come on a sunny day? You and I both know what happens when vampires step out into the sun!" I exclaimed. Will Edward come back to protect me? Then one question filled my mind. Had she told Edward yet?**

"**Bella, I don't know why she would come on a sunny day. I guess she is just one of those stupid vampires," She now had a stale sense of humor in her voice.**

"**Does Edward know?" I whispered. Maybe that was why Edward was coming back.**

"**Yes, Bella, he does know about Victoria . He says he will try to keep you safe along with the rest of our family. Bella, the last thing we need is you worrying about this. So please don't worry about it," And with that she glided gracefully out of my room.**

**I looked at my clock which now read 5:35pm. I went downstairs and decided I was going to go for a drive. I wrote Charlie a note. It read:**

_**Dad,**_

_**I'm gonna take a drive. I will be back in time to make supper.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Bella**_

**I thought that was good enough, so I put it on the counter where I knew Charlie would be sure to see it. I got my keys and headed out the door. For once, I didn't fumble with the keys. I locked the door and headed to my truck. I put my key in the ignition and drove off. I decided to go down the beach in La Push. After I watched the sunset, I decided to head home. As I opened the house door, I decided that I was going to cook Lasagna. By the time I finished cooking, Charlie was home. He was watching the game as usual.**

"**Dad! Dinner is ready," I yelled.**

"**Smells good, Bells," He exclaimed taking in the delicious smell. I ate quickly so I could get upstairs and end this day soon. Tomorrow is a big day. I went up to my bedroom. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and headed to the bathroom. When I was done, I laid down on my bed and hummed my beautiful Lullaby.**

**I awoke the next morning to yet another rainy day. At least the Cullens will be there. I slowly got up and started to get ready. When I was done I headed to my truck. I drove into the parking lot and headed to my first period class. My first few classes passed in a blur. I finally got to lunch. Out of habit, I looked around the cafeteria. I saw four beautiful vampires sitting at their normal table. There was no Edward. I anxiously went over towards their table and sat between Emmett and Alice.**

**"Alice, where's Edward?" I whispered quickly in Alice's ear.**

**"About that Bella, we need to talk to you."**

A/N: sorry about the cliff hanger but you will love the next chapter!!! I need reviews for more chapters so…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Also Me and my writing team are taking a break for a week or 2. It is the last week of school and I am going to Jamaica after school lets out. I will try to write up some ideas while I am there. Also I would want to know if you would rather have longer chapters or me update sooner.


	6. Chapter 6

**(E/N: Sorry to all those Rosalie lovers out there)**

**(A/N: Yeah I agree with my editor.)**

**Disclaimer: if I owned twilight, I wouldn't be writing on fanfiction**

"**-This morning...Edward...umm...just...left," Alice whispered.**

**"How? How did this happen?" I stuttered. Rosalie jumped in this time.**

**"He got up and left! Right there in front of us, not uttering a word! It is hard enough for us! I don't want to deal with a little-"**

**"ROSALIE," Emmett practically screamed! People were starting to stare.**

**"NO, Emmett! I am not done! Bella, I am doing this for my family and as far as I am concerned you will NEVER be part of this family! LEAVE. US. ALONE," Rosalie screamed loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear.**

**"Fine," I whispered with tears streaming down my face. **

**"Bella-," Jasper whispered. I didn't reply and just got up and left. I went to sit down at a table by myself. When I finally got the courage to look up, I saw the Cullen's faces staring at me full of concern. All except for one, Rosalie who was beaming as if she had done some heroic deed.**

**Stupid Rosalie. Stupid Edward. Stupid Cullen's. Why didn't they stop him? I looked down at my full lunch plate and got up and threw away all my food. I couldn't eat. But I couldn't cry either. At least not now. I quickly walked towards the bathroom. After five minutes of crying the late bell rang. I quickly scurried to class to be scolded.**

"**Thank you for joining us Ms. Swan." My teacher said swiftly. I quickly walked over to my seat and the teacher started his lecture. I blocked him out and focused my attention on not thinking about **_**him**_**. When the bell rang I quickly headed out the door. I decided that was enough for one day and headed home. Just as a wise vampire once said, **_**It's healthy to ditch class now and then**_**. I went home with my heart broken and tears rolling down my burning cheeks. I opened the door to my house to see Alice standing in front of me.**

"**I'm sorry," Alice whispered as she pulled me into a lung crunching hug. **

"**Alice, it isn't your fault. I- I- just don't know if I can take this any longer," I stuttered.**

"**I know, Bella. I know," Alice said as she guided me towards the couch. She paused and then added, " Do you want me to spend the night?"**

"**You can if you want but you don't have to. I am just scared that he will never come back. I loved him. I trusted him never to leave me again. Then what does he do? He goes and leaves AGAIN. Why, Alice ? Why?" I was sobbing uncontrollably by now. **

"**Bella," she began, "No one knows why he left. But he did. To everybody's dismay." Alice said. Her voice was starting to crack. You could tell she was coming close to tears even if she couldn't cry. I hated to ruin Alice's happy-go-lucky attitude. I will never forgive myself for doing that to Alice. **

**A/N: my editor hates me. Also, since it took so long for chapter 6 I will give you the first half.**


	7. Chapter 7

**(E/N. So Sorry but it had to happen -you'll understand in a minute-)**

**(A/N: Yes my editor is right. We all know this had to happen at some point.)**

**At that precise moment Charlie walked in. **

**"Hello, Dad," I called out to Charlie. Charlie turned around and saw us there on the couch and started to get red in the face. Uh oh. I skipped school. I was not supposed to be home. Charlie is going to kill me. **

"**Bella! Alice ! What are you two doing here?" Charlie yelled angrily. **

"**Dad. I'm so sorry. I just- I just-" **

**"Save it! This is the last thing I wanted to do but you are forbidden from speaking to any of the Cullens!" Both me and Alice were wide-mouthed. We knew there was nothing we could do. "Ever since you started hanging out with them you have become more and more disobedient to what I say. Alice , I am sorry but I would like you to leave. And I am planning on calling Dr. Cullen."** **Charlie screamed. It took all I could muster to turn and look at Alice. The hurt in her eyes was indescribable. I felt tears start to well up in my eyes. How could he say something like that right in front of Alice . How could he be so cruel? Alice quickly got up and gave the quick respond 'I'm sorry, Mr. Swan'. I quickly got up and started going after Alice but Charlie stopped me.**

**"Bella!" He called as he grabbed my wrist.**

"**No Dad! For one, you can not stop me from seeing the Cullens. For two, never talk to Alice like that again! And for three, I am going to go and see Alice. " I yelled at him, though my cracking voice only made it sound worse. I yanked my wrist away from his hand and ran as fast as I could out the door. I ran off to the Cullens house. When I got there, I was out of breath. I put my hands on my knees and bent over struggling for air. I finally looked up and to my surprise, Jasper was standing right in front of me.**

"**Bella, we need to talk." Jasper whispered emotionlessly, or though it seemed.**

**(A/N: Well…if you have any ideas on the next chapter and how William should come in send them to me in either a review or a private message. Again, I am sorry for what had to happen and I know you all hate Charlie now. But don't worry…drastic measures will be taken…)**

**-topaz in the meadow**


	8. Chapter 8

**(E/N: I am soooooo sorry)**

**(A/N: You will know what she is talking about after you read.)**

"**Jasper, I'm sorry but I don't want to talk. Charlie got mad at me and ended up yelling at me in front of Alice. He forbid me to see any of you, and I don't think I can," I whispered as tears rolled down my face. **

"**Bella, you just told me everything I needed to know. Do you want to come in? Jasper said sympathetically. I stood there for a minute contemplating whether or not I should say yes or not. I finally decided my answer.**

"**Jasper, may I?" I asked between my tears. I had to see Alice. Jasper let me in and then was a blur. I stepped into the living room to look for Alice. She was in there with the rest of her family. They were trying to calm her down. I could understand why. At that moment Alice looked up. I gave her an apologetic smile.**

"**Alice , can I talk to you?" I asked. "Alone, please," I had to talk one on one with her.**

"**Come on. Lets go upstairs and talk," She whispered as she pulled me up the stairs. Once we were upstairs she started talking ninety miles an hour.**

"**Bella, I can't believe you are here. Charlie told you to stay away. Why didn't you listen to him? Now you will get in even more trouble. Bella, do you really want to do that? Are you even listening to me?" Alice said in what sounded like one sentence. I looked at her amazed. Did she not want to see me?**

"**Alice I am listening to you. I know Charlie told me to stay away, but the way he talked to you, I just had to see how you were. I care about you way to much to let my own dad hurt you. I don't care if I get into more trouble. You are my friend and being with you is all that matters to me," I said trying to hold strong. I really did care about her. She was my best friend. The only one I would ever want to talk to as of now. I just wish that Charlie hadn't hurt Alice the way he did. That was wrong of him.**

**Bella, I am glad you feel that way, but-" Alice was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in!" Alice shouted. Carlisle slowly opened the door and looked at me.**

"**Bella can I talk to you for a second, out here?" Carlisle said urgently.**

"**Ok. I will be right there." I said. "Alice , I will be right back. If I don't come back blame it on Carlisle ." Alice laughed at that. That was the first time I had heard he laugh in a while. It almost made me forget about all my current problems. But Carlisle immediately ruined that chance when he began speaking. **

"**Bella, I talked to your father. He wants you home. Immediately. I will drive you home. I am sorry Bella." Carlisle said then pushed me towards the door. Once we were outside, we got into the car and proceeded to drive to my house. Once we got in front of my house Carlisle once again apologized. I slowly walked to my door and found a very red-faced Charlie.**

"**Isabella Marie Swan. I told you that you were forbidden to ever talk to the Cullens ever again. I can't believe you disobeyed me yet again. I thought your mother taught-" I quickly cut Charlie off. **

"**Don't even start with me Charlie!" I paused then continued, "This is all your fault! If you hadn't been such a jerk to Alice, this would have never happened. And I am not disobedient. I just care about my friends. If anything take it out on me, not on them. I mean honestly. Why do you insist on ruining my life?" I took in a deep breath and continued, "And don't even bring Renee' into this! So what she doesn't love you any more! Get over it! I hate you!!!" I yelled and stormed up to my room. I looked around for my duffel bag. Once I found it, I started packing my clothes. I will never continue to live under these conditions. I can't believe I actually wanted to live here. I sat down on the bed and took a minute to look around my room. I looked down at my hands. I traced the crescent shaped scar on my hand. Just like always, it was a few degrees cooler than the rest of my body. I couldn't help but go back to that fateful day last September. As I remembered what had happened, a single tear slid down my cheek. I slowly got up and went downstairs with my bag.**

"**Where do you think you are going?" Charlie, exclaimed. I wanted to tell him that I was leaving him forever. I wanted to tell him that he is not the father I once knew. I wanted to tell him that I hated him. Who was I kidding? I could never do that. Then I would be as bad as him.**

"**To Renee's for a while. I may or may not come back," I said calming down. Then I opened the door and quietly closed it and as I did I heard Charlie whisper **_**'I love you, Bella.' **_**I almost felt bad for what I did. I slowly walked to my truck. I opened the door when my conscience got the better of me.**

**(A/N: Well there is another cliffhanger but oh well. I am taking a vote! Do you want longer chapters or sooner updates? Just remember when voting that there are consequences. If you pick longer chapters, you wont get an update for about 2 weeks. If you pick sooner updates then there will be shorter chapters. Well that's about it for now. Keep reading)**


	9. Chapter 9

**E/N: I begged her not to!**

**A/N: Yeah…but I needed DRAMA!!!**

**E/N: I don't care! Neither do the people! -waves at 'people'- side note: Check out my (MarryMeTopaz) story Forbidden Treason!: end side note**

**A/N: whispers to 'people' She is crazy at times…**

**I walked back up the steps and opened the door to my house. I couldn't believe I was actually going to do this. But I wanted to stay here. I wanted to be with the Cullens. But I would have to put up with Charlie. I was so quiet that I could hear the faint sound of crying. Then I heard a voice, muffled from crying.**

**"Bella hates me, my one and only daughter! What am I going to do? I should have never said that to Bella. I have ruined everything." I could tell it was Charlie's voice, seeming as though he was the only one here crying. I stayed glued in my spot in disbelief.**

**"I have ruined my relationship with my daughter. Now she is gone. I wont be able to hold myself together now. What did I ever do to deserve this? I wish Bella would come back. If she ever does come back I will apologize to her. I hurt her so badly," Charlie yelled at himself. I just wish I could brighten his day. I slipped inside very quietly so he still would not hear me. I walked over very quietly. I went behind his chair and put my hand on his shoulders. He jumped a little and spun around to look at me. I felt the tears coming down my cheeks.**

**"Bella, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you or Alice. I am such a bad father!" Charlie said. I couldn't believe he was blaming himself for this. I am the one who said the bad things.**

**"Dad, I forgive you. I really do. Just let me see he Cullens. Please, dad," I said. I just wish I could see if Alice was ok. "Please just let me go see Alice . I want to see if she is ok," I begged.**

**"Uh…I should probably go with you. Just to make sure I didn't upset her to badly. I really hope I-" I quickly cut Charlie off.**

**"NO! You can't! I mean, I don't know if she would be ready to see you yet. I don't know how bad you scared her. If it is ok with you, I will bring her by later," I said swiftly. I did not want Charlie being around Alice while she was still upset. I gathered my keys and a jacket. I walked out to my truck. I unlocked my truck door and slid in. I shoved my key into the ignition and drove off. Once I pulled up to the house that I once practically lived in, I turned off my truck and walked up to the door and knocked. Emmett answered the door. He looked at me with his sad, beautiful eyes. **

**"Emmett, what's wrong?" I asked suddenly worried.**

**" Alice …she…well…umm…she had a vision…of Edward…" He said stuttering. Ahhh! This is going to be bad.**

**"What is it, Emmett? What happened?" I asked needing answers as to what my beautiful angel was doing.**

**"Bella, I think you should come in and sit down," He said, trying to hide the hint of sadness in his voice. I knew right then that something was surely wrong. Emmett led me inside to the Cullen mansion. I saw Alice , Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle sitting in a semi-circle.****Emmett joined them.**

**"Bella, please, sit down." Esme said gesturing to the empty seat on the sofa next to Alice . This really has to be bad. The whole family was as close to tears as it could get. **

**"Bella," Carlisle began, "We have some bad news. Alice , will you please tell Bella?"**

**"Umm…Bella…I don't really know how to put it, but… Edward… has… umm…decided that he would…umm…go to the… umm… Volturi…again…I am so sorry, Bella," Alice whispered stuttering a few times. I felt really bad. I felt like I caused this whole mess. I couldn't take it anymore. I broke down into tears a few moments later. "Bella, I believe we can save him again…we just have to try," Alice began again. "Please, Bella. If not for Edward, for me. Please?" Alice said finishing off her speech. I felt bad. Of course I would go. I would do anything for Edward. I just had to form a plan. **

**"Well, what about Charlie?" I asked. "What are we gonna tell him?**

**"We will tell him that you are staying the week at my house," Alice said swiftly. "Then, tell him that if he needs to talk to you, that he should call my cell phone because our house phone is broken," Alice explained obviously already seeing a vision of it.**

**"Ok, I will go. Just let me call my dad," I exclaimed, my heart beating faster than the speed of light. I was still in love with Edward, and I would do anything to keep him safe.**

**A/N: Hey…Sorry but it just had to happen…I needed an… obstacle…don't worry, William is coming in the next chapter!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, so I got this bad review earlier this week. And to tell you the truth, I was pissed!!! Because you see, this person doesn't realize that I am about to turn thirteen and have only read each book once. I mean she says my grammar is so/so…I can understand that. I tell you truthfully, I am not good at English. I suck at it. So…I am enforcing this new rule now, NO RUDE FLAMES!!! Please!!! Here is the review...**

**This is crap. Usually a creative idea is enough to make up for almost anything.**

But this is honestly that bad. Your grammar is so/so, but the plot is scatter-brained, and your writing style makes it impossible to read through a few lines without wanting to skip ahead, or just skip the chapter altogether.

And then it occurs to you that you should just skip the story.

Honestly, I think you show a LOT of potential, you really do. But this fanfic needs a LOT of work. It's something an 11 year old would write, while they were going through a writer's block.

Also, I think your view of the characters is a little...marred. I don't think you read Twilight and New Moon more than once or twice each. Your version of Bella and Alice is very...blah.

**A/N: My authors note is short compared to my editors. Here it is...**

**To 'BookWorm"**

**If you seriously hate it this bad, you know my opinion, DON'T READ IT!!! And if you feel the need to send my author a review then say 'I'm sorry, but I think you need to fix your grammar and don't make your characters OOC." Instead of being RUDE, as RUDE, can be!!! I would like to see your story! Oh, wait, YOU WERE TOO SCARED TO SEND A REVIEW FROM YOUR ACCOUNT!!! Also, NO DUH, Bella is OOC EDWARD STINKING BROKE WITH HER FOR THE SECOND TIME AND PEOPLE DO CHANGE!!! And I have no idea where you come up with Alice being OOC character! I mean seriously! And lets see who likes this so/so grammar and scatter-brained plot...**

**edwardcullenlover107**

**dazzledbytopaz**

**Justforhim**

**LuthienFlicker**

**GtotheAtotheBBY**

**oceaneyes85253**

**Holli-Loves-Edward**

**whyistherumalwaysgone**

**marrymetopaz**

**Edwardxoxo**

**R0b0tic vampir**

**s2 Babee Giirl**

**abbey123**

**UgoHale0413**

**jaspersgirl**

**Misty680654**

**goth queen 153**

**WE WRITE TO PEOPLE LIKE THESE, NOT PEOPLE WHO ARE RUDE!!!! THAT'S 17 PEOPLE WHO LIKE OUR STORY COMPARED TO ONE RUDE PERSON!!!! ALSO 3,168 PEOPLE HAVE READ IT!!!**

**TO NICE PEOPLE:**

**Sorry we had to take up a chapter for this. But we were (still are) kinda mad. Please tell us if this is really that bad. If it is we will might delete this story... : (**

**A/N: Also, if we got your name wrong please let us know, but do that through a private message. I hope that this will teach a lot of people out there that you do not mess with us. If you want people to see how rude this is then go to marrymetopaz's profile. There is a copy and paste about it. Sorry again for making this look like a chapter but drastic measures had to be taken. We don't want people thinking they can do something that low and get away with it. Thanks for your time!!!**

**TITM (Author) **

**&**

**MMT (Editor)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys, as you should know by now, I got a few bad reviews and I am currently taking that into drastic measures. It should be over soon. But, I should point out a few things to this stupid reviewer. I write when I am bad at English to get better at it. It helps me get better. Flames are welcome just no rude ones. If you are going to criticize me then do it nicely! And do not be drunk when you send it. If you are in a pissy mood do not take it out on my story that I have stressed over for 2 months. I admit that while writing this, I did get writers block a few times, but who cares. My grammar is bad because I am from down south. You know us southerners don't exactly have perfect grammar. And if you want something perfect then you better get off fanfiction and find yourself another site to get people mad. Because on fanfiction… NOTHING is perfect. **

**E/N: Check out my story! It is called 'Forbidden Treason' By: MarryMeTopaz. It is about a werewolf that does not except her destiny. **

**A/N: Now, on with the story!!!**

**I called Charlie. **

"**Hi, dad," I began, "I was just wondering if I could spend the week with Alice Cullen?" I asked. He sighed deeply.**

"**No!!! Absolutely not!!!" He said through the phone. "I want you to come home immediately!!!"**

"**Fine." I yelled angrily.**

**Charlie hung up and I turned towards Alice . **

" **Alice , I am sorry. Charlie is being a bonehead (E/N: Hehehehe) and won't let me stay, but I have to go!" I exclaimed to them.**

**"I'm sorry Bella, but you have to stay here," Carlisle said calmly.**

**"But-"**

**"Bella, I'm sorry."**

**"As long as you promise that he will be safe."**

**"Of Course," Esme whispered.**

**I looked at them all reassuringly. "Thank you." I finally said in a voice just above a whisper. Alice came to my side and hugged me. **

"**Bella, Rosalie will be staying behind to watch over you, okay?" Carlisle interrupted. I looked over at Rosalie who had an expression as if to say, 'What? NO!!! I will not take care of that, that, girl. Is this punishment for something?' Carlisle looked over at Rosalie. Rosalie had opened her mouth to say something, but Carlisle beat her. "Rosalie, I said you are going to stay behind and that is that!" Carlisle exclaimed firmly. Rosalie fumed with anger. She glared at me with the utmost anger. **

"**Okay. We should be going now." Alice said quickly. They said their goodbyes and left. I was now left alone in the Cullen mansion with Rosalie. I took one last look at the house and left. I went out to my truck and got in. I drove off as I watched Rosalie get into her BMW convertible. I finally got home and walked inside. I was expecting Rosalie to be up in my room but I found she wasn't. Who cares? I mean, Edward wouldn't car, if I died, so why should I? As I was thinking this over I heard a tapping at my window. I looked over to a very distressed Rosalie. I opened the window for her and she stepped in.**

"**You really need a ladder or something out there." Rosalie said picking out the leaves that were in her blonde hair. Then I heard it. Footsteps. Rosalie looked alarmed.**

"**It's my dad. Hide." I whispered to her before Charlie could catch her.**

"**Where? I don't know where Edward usually hides." She said. I pointed towards the closet. She made it in just as Charlie walked in.**

"**Bella, I know you wanted to stay with the Cullen's, but I didn't want you to leave again," He began, "But, I am glad that you actually asked this time. Now, are you about to go to bed?" He asked.**

"**Yeah, I think I am about to hit the hay. Long days make me tired." I yawned half-heartedly. He left quickly. Rosalie opened the closet door and looked around. **

"**Is it clear?" She asked. I nodded. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and headed to the bathroom. I got cleaned up and headed back to my bedroom. I went over to my bed and laid down. Later on in the night, I drifted off to sleep.**

**The next morning it was another wet day. I quickly got ready and headed downstairs for breakfast. Charlie had already left. After breakfast, I walked out the door and got into my truck. I put the key into the ignition, drove off, and arrived at the school moments later. I got out and looked around for Rosalie's red convertible BMW. It was nowhere in sight. Guess I am facing today alone. Who knows what I could trip on. I carefully walked into my first class and sat down. I hoped that Rosalie would come in late. But she never did. I walked to lunch hoping to see her there. No sign of her. I looked around the cafeteria and spotted the Cullens empty table. I went over to it and sat down. I was deep in thought about the safety of Edward when I saw him. He had blonde hair with brown streaks and topaz eyes. He was absolutely gorgeous, almost like Edward. As I sat looking at his beautiful face, I noticed that he started walking towards me. I quickly composed myself.**

"**Hello there," He said with a cute little British accent, "My name is…"**

**A/N: Who is it gonna be??? Hehehehe I know who it is. Although with as many clues as I have given you, you should know by now who it is. Now, there is a pretty little purple button below. I would appreciate if you would press it. Because I have had 3,681 people read but only 51 reviews. Yes, I know, be happy that I at least have that many. But, that is 3,630 people who didn't review. I mean honestly people! Oh, by the way, my friend, marrymetopaz, is writing a story, called Forbidden Treason. It is a great story! So review for this chapter, read her story, then review her story. Then we will be 2 happy little campers. (psh! Yeah right)**

**E/N: At least I would be!!! Also, I know who it is. I want to tell you but someone would kill me...**

**A/N: You bet I would!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys…sorry this is not a chapter. I cant post for a week because I am going out of town. I will post what I have when I get home. I promise!!! Ok…well bye for now. This wasn't edited because of the urgency in this message. Thank you to all of my beloved reviewers for reviewing. I look forward to more reviews when I get back!!!

I love you all.

TITM

a.k.a

Topaz in the Meadow


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I would like to thank the reviewers who reviewed. I only got 7 reviews. But those first 4 reviews I got came within 5 minutes. That is a new record!!! So thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

**Alice: You may be anonymous, but you are one anonymous reviewer that makes me happy!!! Thank you for reviewing!!!**

**LuthienFlicker: I would like to thank you for reviewing as well. You have been reading my story and have stuck to it since chapter 7 and for that I am thankful.**

**Penombra di amore: I am a little hurt that you think that me saying that most southerners I know have bad grammar. But even if it hurts me, I can still thank you for criticizing my story NICELY. So, thank you.**

**Tyara: You maybe another anonymous reviewer, but you make me happy too. Thank you for reviewing.**

**Marrymetopaz: You are my faithful editor and my very best friend. You are one in a million and I wouldn't trade you for anything. Thank you for reviewing and may you be blessed. You are my BFF!!!**

**Scotia: We have gotten to know each other over the past few days, and we have become somewhat close. You got me to read your story which I must say was amazing. I am glad you started to read my story and got so into it. Thank you for reviewing!!!**

**And Last But Definitely Not Least,**

**R0b0tic Vampir: You have been there since day one. You have made me happy by reviewing on every chapter!!! You have made me one of the happiest authors here. So I thank you for reviewing my story and me chapters.**

**I now thank everyone who has reviewed throughout my story. Thank you for making me the wonderful author I am today!!!**

**E/N: She did not get to edit this chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!!! I do, however, own William. He is MY character!!! I wonder if Stephenie would trade out Edward for William…any way…ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**Refresher:**

"_**Hello there," He said with a cute little British accent, "My name is…"**_

**Chapter 12**

"**Hello there, my name is William Rowland." He said. His voice was soft and velvety. I looked into his lovely topaz eyes. I saw love and compassion deep within them. Once he started trying to dazzle me, I looked away. I looked back to him and sighed.**

"**My name is Isabella Swan. Bella for short." I said, as my heart skipped a beat. I looked deep into his topaz eyes. They were mesmerizing. He sat down next to me then sighed.**

"**Well, hello, Bella, it is nice to meet you." He stated calmly. His musical voice like honey. Sweet, sweet, honey. "May I sit with you today?" He asked politely.**

"**S-Sure." I stuttered. He quickly sat down across from me. I looked into his golden topaz eyes. His features beautifully perfect. He wore a tan turtleneck sweater that complimented his pale skin. On top of his sweater, he wore a black jacket.**

"**You are probably wondering why I would come and sit here, with you, rather than somewhere else, right?" I nodded. He then continued. "Well, I have heard so much about you, so I wanted to meet you for myself." I looked over at Jessica who was smirking. She had these jealous look on her face like she was upset that I would always get the attention from the cute guys. I looked back at William. His beautiful topaz eyes, rich and pure. (A/N: Forgive me that I am putting his topaz eyes in every paragraph) There was something strange about his topaz eyes though. Like they weren't the same melted topaz as Edward's had been. I looked closer into his eyes, they looked different, but they looked the same. I looked away. I spotted Mike. I caught his attention. He smiled. Then he looked past me and frowned. He looked away. I looked back at William.**

"**If you will excuse me, I will be right back." I told him wanting to get away from him as quickly as I could.**

**(A/N: Now…keep in mind this has NOT been edited…sorry marrymetopaz…but with current happenings and events…I have not been able to send this to you…Ok…now…to all my readers….REVIEW!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Ok, so last time I updated was to ask if I should continue. And, to be completely honest, I was hoping everyone would say no so I could just delete it. However, that was not the case. Every review I got said yes with some form of threat. You guys are amazing. And, as I am writing this, I am bored out of my mind. Also, I am looking for a beta. So here is another chapter for you. This will not be edited because of current communication loss with my editor for the rest of my life. Thanks guys!

Bella POV (maybe I should stop saying this. We ALL know it will ALWAYS be in Bella's POV.)

Recap: "If you will excuse me, I will be right back." I told him wanting to get away from him as quickly as I could.

"Ok, that is fine." He said as I walked away. I quietly walked out of the cafeteria and outside as quickly as I could. Never once did I turn around or give a second thought to the strange happening in lunch. I quietly waited outside for lunch to be over. Once I saw all the kids spilling out of the cafeteria, I made my way to my next class. I normally had my next class with _him_, but he wasn't here. It hurt me to know I might never see him again. I was sitting in my seat as everyone else spilled into the class room. Suddenly, I saw those disturbing, unreal topaz eyes. At that precise moment, William looked at me. I quickly turned away and cursed myself. As I waited for the teacher to begin his lesson, I began doodling idly on my notebook. After a few moments, the drawing was complete. Without realizing what I had drawn, I looked at it. Those real, pure, amazing eyes stared back at me. To the left of those pair of eyes, the unreal, fake topaz eyes stared at me. Something didn't look right. There was something different about the eyes that I couldn't quite place my finger on. But what was it? As the bell rang, I quickly stuffed the drawing into my bag and forgot about it. I went through the rest of my day in a quick, emotionless blur. When I arrived home, I was searching my bag for a pen when I stumbled upon the drawing. I looked more closely at it and saw the 

difference. The unreal eyes had blood red streaks between the lines of the fake gold. The reason it was so uncomfortable to look straight at them. So unreal, disturbingly staring at me. What was I to do with a vampire roaming among my friends. A vampire who wanted nothing more than to have my blood.

A/N: Sorry this is so short. I lost the file ((Couldn't remember where I put it)) I finally found it and this is the end result. Hope you like it


End file.
